Frequently Asked Questions
This page, made by me, Ninja776 (guest), anwsers many of the frequently-asked (or not) questions. How do I shoot the RPG? The RPG only works if you are kneeling (with the S key) or proning (with the X key). How do I access the chat? To access the chat, you press the T or Enter key. You can type in your message, and press Enter to send it. Click to exit the chat at any time. But be warned: when you are chatting, your ninja just stands idly, so other people can kill you! I recommend chatting if you are in an isolated spot (or just have so many kills that 1 death wouldn't really affect your ratio ㋡) I've looked everywhere for our flag, but I can't find it. What happened to it? Your opponent is most likely in a spot on the map that you don't know of or wouldn't think to check. Be sure to search EVERY area on the map - including on your own side of the map! Some of the best hiding spots are: * FacingWorlds: On the temples' OUTER sides (the sides closest to the endless abyss) * Cathedral: On the buildings with the cluster grenades, or outside of the building itself, on the small grassy area before the abyss. * name unknown - the snowy map At the bottom part of the map, with the 2 grenade/cluster grenade boxes. * name unknown - the desert map with the trampolines - At the top of the map, on the semi-permeable bridge, or near the top of the map, by the left/right edge, on a super''' tiny incline that you can stand on. * name unknown - the grassy map with the car On the underground part, directly underneath the semi-permeable bridge (people like to camp there and take out peple going on the bridge - careful!), or at the area at the top which is '''packed with cluster grenades. (Tip: when you find the flag, don't announce where it is on the chat, because the person who has the flag will 1. kill you while you're on the chat, and 2. move the flag someone else.) The flag rose to the ceiling and won't come down. What do I do? This glitch usually happened when a projectile, M79, or RPG explodes near the flag when it is going upwards after being dropped. Unfortunately, there is no known solution for this glitch. Neither team can touch it. The only thing you can do is wait for the 15 minutes of the match to be over (while the other flag is awkwardly alternating between being captured, dropped, and returned.) How do I win at Deathmatch? You win by either 1) being the first to get 30 kills, or 2) having the most kills when time runs out. How do I win at Capture the Flag? Your team wins by either 1) being the first to score 3 times, or 2) having scored the most times when time runs out. How can there be a draw? A draw happens if when the time runs out, either more than one person had the most kills in Deathmatch, or both teams in Capture the Flag scored the same number of times. Why did I change teams in Capture the Flag? This happens if, at the end of a match, one team has two or more players than the other team. The site randomly selects players to switch teams and make the teams balanced. What's your ratio? Your ratio shows how skilled you were in the match you are/were in. It is the number of kills divided by the number of deaths, rounded to 3 decimal places. If you are more skilled, your ratio would probably be over 1, because you'd have more kills. If you weren't as skilled and struggled to get a kill, you ratio would be below 1, because you would have more deaths before kills. For example, if you had 7 kills and 10 deaths, your ratio would be 10/7, or 0.7. If, on the other hand, you had 25 klls and 6 deaths, your ratio would be 4.167 (in reality it would be 4.166666666... but it rounds it to 3 decimal places). What are those little colored shurikens next to some players? Those represent the level and title of players who aren't on a guest account. You've probably seen the people with different skins, and different colored electricity that goes around them when they fly. The shurikens show the level they're on. You can view it by holding down the V key (shows the scoreboard) and hovering over any of the shurikens will show you the player's level and title. (If you do this with someone on a guest account, the level will always be 0, and the title will be "Guest.")